


Remus and the Maid

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Remus and Harry do some spring cleaning, but only make things messier!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer – I do not own them, or profit from them, nor would I want to; I doubt my stories would get made into movies or be in the WHSmith's (Brit book shop's) kids chart…**

**Hope you like it, please review,**

**WARNING – Uses a feather duster in a way in which it was most definitely not intended to be used!!!!**

**For Tiger_Cub77; you helped me with Harry and Lucius, so this is for you!**

 

 

"You've missed a spot."

Harry groaned, and leaned up on his tip-toes, pulling the hem of the indecently short costume even higher and hearing Remus growl softly. His werewolf had asked him to wear this…this material…and clean the house, and who was Harry to argue? Once he was over the initial disgust of being dressed in a French maid's outfit that exposed his nipples and most of his ass, which was only barely covered with a lacy black thong, and the added indignity of the feather duster he was using being pink, he found he was actually having fun. Even though he was facing away from the older wizard, all it took was a swing of his hips to get a reaction, and considering that Remus had asked him to prepare himself before he came down, he hoped the reaction would come sooner, rather than later.

"I think the hearth needs doing."

Rolling his eyes, Harry bent at the waist and began swiping the duster around the bottom of the fireplace, noting the breathy moan that escaped Remus' lips.

"I think…I think those panties are hindering your cleaning. Take them off."

Harry began to straighten up, but was stopped by Remus' bark.

"No, stay like that."

Trust the werewolf to make things difficult, Harry thought, as he put the feather duster between his teeth, using both hands to peel the panties down. He stepped out of them carefully so as not to over-balance, and waited for Remus to make his next demand.

"Bring them to me. Crawl."

"And the panties?"

"In your mouth."

Harry groaned, and stuffed the flimsy black lace into his mouth, tasting his own pre-cum where it had soaked through the material. Turning around, he lowered onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly over to where Remus was sat on the old couch in the sitting room, holding warm amber eyes all the way. When he got there, Remus took the panties out of his mouth and pocketed them, running a firm hand through Harry's hair.

"Stand up."

As Harry stood up, Remus took the duster from him, and swirled it through his fingers in graceful arcs. Each arc got a little wider, and he brushed the feathers lightly over the tip of Harry's leaking erection as it protruded from under the skirt. Harry groaned, and keened at the sensation. After suffering a rather nasty curse during the war that turned all of his joints backwards, Harry thought it unfair that Remus was making him go weak-kneed like this. Remus stopped, and Harry wailed.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"What you were doing, Remi please!"

"What was I doing? Tell me, Harry, what was I doing?"

"Touching me…touching me with the feathers."

Remus swiped the feathers over Harry's calf.

"Here?"

"No! My cock! Touch my cock with the feathers!"

Remus grinned, and rolled the duster through his fingers.

"Lift your skirt up. High up, I don't want to see your face, Harry; I want to see your cock."

Almost turning the outfit inside out, Harry wrenched the skirt up over his face and sighed as Remus resumed stroking his erection with the feather duster, showing much more enthusiasm than Harry had shown the dusting. He swung his hips forwards and backwards slowly, and moaned in the back of his throat as his arousal rose further. He wanted to cum like this, but he knew Remus had something else planned from the set-up of the afternoon, and it was with little surprise but lots of anguish that Harry howled as the feather duster was taken away from his throbbing prick. Remus held the duster back out to him, and gestured at the fire-place.

"The mantle is filthy. Get to it."

The maid's outfit bunched around his waist, Harry turned and walked stiffly back to the fireplace, resuming jabbing the feather duster at the fireplace, and just making things more messy as there was now his pre-cum cloying with the dust. He heard Remus get up, and then the werewolf was behind him, fingers gripping his hips as a blunt head pressed against his entrance. Harry howled as Remus entered him, and dropped the duster.

"Pick it up."

Remus' death-grip on Harry's hips made it plainly obvious that Harry was to bend at the waist, and they both groaned as this action impaled Harry further on Remus. Straightening up, he held the mantle for support as Remus began pounding in and out with careful deliberation, working up to a heady pace that made Harry keen high in his throat.

"Keep dusting, little maid, or I'll dock your wages."

"Oh gods Remi!"

"It's Master. You're my servant, little maid, you do what I ask."

"Yes…yes Master yes…yes…"

Harry jabbed the duster helplessly as he slammed his hips backwards into Remus' forwards thrusts, their position perfect for hitting Harry's prostate and causing stars to erupt in his vision. With a high-pitched whine, Harry exploded, coming hard as his velvet walls clamped down around Remus like a vice, the duster falling uselessly to the floor.

Remus was milked dry by Harry's orgasm, and he barked out before sinking his teeth into Harry's neck, feeling his Mate's skin tremble under the strain of not breaking. His breath came in ragged bursts, and he could feel Harry trembling in his arms. Once he was lucid enough to have rational thoughts, Remus released Harry's neck, and glanced down at the fireplace, seeing globs of Harry's semen splattered everywhere. Chuckling low in his throat, he murmured in Harry's ear.

"You'll have to clean that up later, little maid."

"Much later. There's still the issue of payment, Master. I believe I'll take it in the form of a rim job, right now."

"Surely not right now?"

"Yes, right now. I gave you your little fantasy, I want mine."

"But it would be hard to rim you right now considering one of my larger appendages is currently buried in you."

Hooking his hands under Harry's knees, Remus picked him up, using his animal strength to keep Harry on his cock as he moved the two of them up the stairs to a more comfortable playroom…


End file.
